mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarecrow
Scarecrow is a creature type. Details Most of the scarecrows of Shadowmoor were built by kithkin cobblesmiths to perform basic farming tasks. Even on that dimly lit plane, kithkin have to raise springjacks and care for their sickly, nettle-infested crops, so enterprising hedge-mages of the kithkin villages (known as douns) built creatures to help with the chores. The cobblesmiths could only spare a few tools, bones, or scraps of wood to create the things, which caused the scarecrows to move in an unsettling, herky-jerky way. Some say the first scarecrow-makers used the enchanted wood of dead treefolk, and their movements are indicative of the wood's intrinsic rage. Whatever the cause of their strange movements, they didn't do their jobs very well, but at least when dark things in the night snatched them away, the farmers hadn't lost much. Over time, as farmers moved or passed away, some of the scarecrows remained. Most of them continue to try to perform their intended actions, but removed of their context, their actions seem bizarre and inappropriate. A scarecrow designed for scything grain, for example, can seem menacing when it comes at you in the dark, its sickle-arm raised high and its empty eyes trying to decide whether you are ripe for mowing. Other scarecrows are more innocuous in purpose, but can still be strange and scary. The Reaper King is the leader of the scarecrows. Abilities Color Matters - Despite being artifact creatures, the scarecrows have abilities that become active when you control a creature of a certain color(s). Color Manipulation - Some scarecrows, such as , , and , can add colors to other creatures or themselves. -1/-1 Counters - Some scarecrows have abilities that manipulate -1/-1 counters. Artifact Recursion - A few scarecrows can bring artifacts that have been destroyed back into play, while a few have abilities that trigger upon artifact recursion. The Creatures - Can give a white creature persist. - Red creautes give it haste and green creatures give it wither. - Puts -1/-1 on itself, then it puts them on others. - Gives black creatures wither. - Puts -1/-1 counters on itself, then it removes them and puts them on someone else. - Sacrifices itself to remove a card in a graveyard from the game. - Can give a green creature +1/+1. - Can give a red creature haste. - Has wither and puts a -1/-1 on each creature with a -1/-1 counter on it when it hits the grave. - When it comes into play, you choose a color. It dies if you don't control a card of that color. - When it comes into play, you choose a color. Spells, permanents, and cards not in play are that color in addition to its other colors. - Can add any color mana to your mana pool and untaps cards. - Black creatures give it persist and red creatures give it haste. - Gives other scarecrows +1/+1 and it destroys a permanent whenever another scarecrow comes into play under your control. - It can sacrifice a scarecrow to draw a card and can then bring them back. - Can become all colors for a turn. - Can add any color mana to your mana pool and can make another creature any color for a turn. - Can give a blue creature shroud. - Can't have counters placed on it. - Green creatures give it wither and white creatures give it vigilance. - White creatures give it vigilance and blue creatures give it flying. - Puts -1/-1 counters on itself. - Blue creatures give it flying and black creatures give it persist. In other languages Category:Creature Types